


Bacta Tatooine

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bacta is not cursed shut up, M/M, Terrible code names, and terrible code phrases, canon compliant until the beginning of the Roche arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: The gang return to Tatooine to do a favour for the Kaiburr Crystals and Bacta runs into an old "friend" from the clone wars. Literally.





	Bacta Tatooine

Tryst wasn’t sure whether or not he was happy to be arriving back at Tatooine. Sure, it was his home planet, but there were so many reasons he’d left. And that was before all the trouble with the Empire and being wanted. He still wasn’t entirely sure if it was safe, but the Kaiburr Crystals had insisted they all complete this job because they took so long to deliver Neemo to a safe location. So whatever, here they were.

It was weird to think that the last time they were here Leenik had two real arms, Tamlin was only a baby, and Lyn had probably been off doing something with a princess.

 

Tryst gently touched the new ship down and headed into the kitchen where Bacta was promising Tamlin ice cream if he was a good boy and stayed on the ship with Tony.

“Trust me,” said Leenik. “This planet is all gross and sandy. You do not want to have to deal with that.”

“Hey!”

“Come on Tryst,” said Bacta. “You can’t deny that sand is really coarse and irritating.”

“And it gets everywhere,” piped in Lyn.

“I’m sorry, would we rather go back to the rainy miserable hell that was your home planet?”

 

The four of them left the ship to go make contact with the person who would be collecting the medical supplies that the Kaiburr Crystals were having them transport.

“Hang on,” said Leenik. “What are our fake names?”

“Does it matter?” asked Tryst. “It’s not like you’ll be using them.”

“We have to have fake names!”

“I’ll be… Captain Javert,” said Tryst. “It feels like the name of someone who lives on the edge and has no regard for rules.”

“I guess I’ll go with Jean Valjean?” said Bacta. “If we want to go with traditional Twi’lek names.”

“Those are not Twi’lek names,” said Lyn.

“Don’t be silly Lyn, of course they are.”

“Oh, can I be Cosette?”

“Ok, so I’m Captain Javert, Bacta is Jean Valjean, Leenik is Cosette and Lyn, you need a name.”

“Fine. I will be Doctor Combeferre.”

“Lyn you do realise Bacta’s our medic right?”

“Cosette I swear to Ringest God we just made code names.”

“I’m an actual doctor, I did a PhD.”

“Sure fine, it’ll probably be better if you are the medic for this mission.”

“Yeah, since when has Bacta been able to pass a medical check?”

“You mean Jean Valjean.”

“I was in a kriffing war, I healed heaps of people every day!”

Tryst coughed something that sounded suspiciously like “Not enough to have any spare space on your arms.”

Bacta angrily stormed ahead of them, and walked straight into a man in a hooded cloak. His first thought was: Jedi! He dismissed it, of course it wasn’t a jedi. Other people were allowed to wear capes. It was while he was apologising that he recognised who he’d run into. Of all the people in the entire galaxy, Bacta had never expected to see Obi-Wan Kenobi again (and no, not because they’d kissed and he was cursed), much less run into him on Tatooine. Seeing a clone Obi-Wan promptly knocked him over and ran.

“Wait, stop!”

Bacta watched as the man who had given him the second best kiss of his life disappear into the crowd.

“Are you ok?” Bacta started to assure Tamlin that he was fine before realising he was talking to a completely different five year old child. The small blond boy looked very concerned.

“I’m fine kid. Thank you for asking.” He stood and brushed sand off his clothes.

“Luke, what did I tell you about wandering off? Get back here!” A woman dragged the boy away.

Bacta turned and looked for his friends. They were there. Still laughing at him. Possibly even laughing harder now. He glared at them. Lyn had the decency to stop laughing.

 

When they were sitting at a booth in the nearest diner Bacta looked around furtively before leaning in.

“That man I ran into was a jedi.”

“Whoa ok!” Tryst threw up his hands and looked shocked. “Bacta I can’t believe you. Just because some guy wears a cape that makes him a jedi?”

“No, I knew him!”

“And you didn’t, you know, kill him? I mean with that whole Order 66 thing...” Leenik faded off into silence.

“He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, we um...”

“Wait,” said Lyn. “You kissed him yes?”

“And you didn’t, you know, kill him?”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t shut up Leenik.”

“Tryst don’t let him kiss me!”

Bacta looked around for their contact and hoped that he hadn’t imagined Obi-Wan. Not just to know that someone he had kissed had survived. Or just because he wanted to think some jedi had survived. Mainly because… Bacta shook himself and blushed.

“Excuse me,” said a woman in a dusty brown dress. “Are you transporting prisoners?”

“What?”

“Shhh, Cosette that’s the code phrase.”

“Who’s Cosette?”

“Anakin Skywalker… Leenik, shut up.”

Lyn turned to the woman.

“Yes, we are transporting prisoners. For transport.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’d guessed it was you when you recognised the code phrase. Also our, mutual friends, told me you were really bad at this name thing.”

They arranged to deliver the medical supplies to a warehouse after dark. After she left Tryst stood.

“So, I’m just gonna, ah...”

“Go see your family?” suggested Lyn.

“Yeah.”

“Can I come?” asked Leenik. “They might like me, not that I care, or you know, whatever.”

“Javert, go see your family,” said Bacta firmly. “Cosette, and if you ask me who that is I will kriffing kiss you, you stay with us.”

“I’ll meet you back at the ship before suns-set.”

Tryst left, and the other three headed out to explore.

 

“Are you aware we are being followed?” Lyn asked Bacta.

“Yeah, he’s been there for about an hour.”

“And we aren’t worried?”

Leenik was loudly haggling with a gamorrean man over some scrapbooking materials.

“I don’t think he wants to hurt us.”

Leenik was now flipping over a table of scrapbooking materials.

“Unlike that stall-keeper, grab Leenik!”

They half walked, half ran from the man and ended up in an alley. It was a dead end. The angry gamorrean had them cornered.

Bacta put his hand on his blaster. Leenik pulled out his sword.

“You do not want to hurt these people.”

“I do not want to hurt these people.”

“You want to go back to your stall and clean up all that paper.”

“I want to go back to my stall and clean up all that paper.”

The gamorrean left and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the mouth of the alley.

“Well,” he said. “I guess we should talk clone.”

“What are we, chopped liver?”

“Shhhh, let them talk.” Lyn whispered in Leenik’s ear and Bacta crossed his arms, then decided that might look threatening and let them hang back awkwardly at his side.

“Come with me,” said Obi-Wan. “I know a place we can talk.”

He lead them to a seedy looking cantina. It looked familiar.

 

They spent the next four hours talking over drinks. Bacta grew redder and more awkward with each minute, and neither Lyn or Leenik thought it had anything to do with the two drinks he had drunk. He told Obi-Wan how he’d escaped after 66, and a bit of what they were up to these days.

“And I mean, how do you even train a Force sensitive kid? Because if you have any tips at all...”

“My last apprentice ended up causing the destruction of everything I loved. I am probably not the right person to ask.”

“Did you know you’re going to die?” Leenik had grown tired of watching the two of them talk.

Obi-Wan coughed and choked on his drink.

“Was that a threat?”

“No, but, you kissed Bacta, and he’s cursed you see, so...” Lyn put a hand over his mouth. Leenik licked it.

“Ew, Leenik.”

“Hang on,” Obi-Wan looked confused. “I kissed you?”

There was a very awkward silence. Then a look of horror dawned on his face.

“Oh. Oh no. You mean that night in the bar when I thought you were...”

“Look at that we’re out of drinks, I’m just going to go get some more of those.”

“We should probably be going,” said Lyn. “We only have an hour before we have to meet Javert.”

They left the cantina.

 

“Hi Old Ben!” It was the little kid Bacta had talked to earlier.

“Hello Luke.”

“Hang on,” said Leenik. “I thought your name was Obi-Wan.”

“Leenik!” Lyn and Bacta shouted in unison.

“Yep, hi, that’s me! Leenik Geelo, formerly of the Mynock!”

The woman with the boy looked at them worriedly and said goodbye. Luke waved as he was dragged off.

 

By the time they reached the ship Tryst was there and had started loading the medical supplies onto a speeder. Lyn and Leenik went to help him leaving Bacta outside with Obi-Wan. He pretended that he couldn’t see them watching. Even Tamlin and Tony had stuck their heads out.

“Well,” said Obi-Wan. “I won’t pretend it wasn’t a surprise to see you, but I hope your mission goes well. And I’m glad that some people escaped the whole mess.”

“Mmm.” Bacta wasn’t entirely listening as Obi-Wan continued talking. All that was running through his head was the phrase brave and heroic decisions. He took a deep breath.

“Goodbye then,” finished Obi-Wan. He was waiting for a response.

With the twin setting suns behind his head Bacta pulled him in and gave him a very long, very deep kiss. He absolutely ignored the muffled screams from his own mind, and the louder screams from his shipmates.


End file.
